


Wild At Heart

by Skatergirl29



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Slow Dancing, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this story starts after the sky battle in the Deathly hallows part 1. Poor George is struck by a curse that causes him to loose one of his ears and as a result he looses a lot of blood when Fred arrives back he fears the worst but Tonks tells him that his brother is breathing but he's very weak. Remus suggests that Fred who is a vampire turns George into a vampire as-well but Fred is scared as he's never turned anyone before and he's worried that he won't be able to stop and he'll kill his brother Fred eventually plucks up the courage to ask George to marry him and he say's yes of course but they both worry when they start trying for a child but nothing happens so Fred goes to see Professor Dumbledore and asks him for help in conceiving a child Dumbledore agrees to help Fred. Soon the signs begin to show and Fred is nervous and a little bit frightened so he doesn't tell George but he eventually finds out. But danger is everywhere and on the night of their wedding Ginny is kidnapped by the Malfoy family Fred and George race against the clock to save her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I've never done anything like this though

**Author's Note:**

> This story does contain Mpreg so if you don't like it then don't read it. It might get a little bit gory at times as-well but it won't be anything to scary I promise. Fred and George are my favourite characters in all the films Oliver and James are amazing Actors and extremely talented.

WILD AT HEART

Chapter 1: I've never done anything like this though

Fred and Arthur were the last ones to arrive at the burrow after the sky battle Arthur said 'Are we the last ones back where's George' Remus shook his head and looked down at the grass Fred ran into the house and there laid on the couch was his brother his skin as white as snow and what was worse was the hole where his left ear should have been Fred knelt down beside him and felt for a pulse he smiled when he found one but it was very weak Tonks said 'He's lost a lot of blood Fred' Fred said 'What can I do there must be something I can do to save him' Remus said 'Everyone apart from Fred leave the room. The only way to save your brother is for you to turn him into a Vampire and let him drink from you' Fred said 'I can't do that I've never turned anyone before I'm scared I won't be able to stop' Tonks said 'Fred I know it's scary but with our help you'll be fine do you trust us' Fred nodded he sat down on the sofa and pulled his brother towards him Remus said 'Right you ready for this' Fred's eyes turned black and he sunk his fangs into George's neck the pain was unbearable for George Tonks said 'Alright Fred that's enough. Now you need to let him bite you' Fred rolled up his sleeve and held his arm out and then soon George sunk his fangs into Fred's wrist gulping down the warm coppery blood Fred said 'I need you right now George' George said 'Then take me Freddie'.

In the darkness of their shared room Fred and George laid in bed together George covered his fingers in blood and then let Fred lick them one by one Fred said 'If I knew your blood was going to taste so good I would have turned you into a vampire sooner' George said 'Why did you save me' Fred said 'Because I love you Georgie that's why' George said 'That's exactly the answer I wanted now how about we get some sleep Dracula' Fred said 'What ever my handsome slave wants.' At times being a Vampire was tough for George he could always smell blood and often his temper got the better of him but Fred was always there to help and keep a lid of George's temper mostly by letting him feed from him but he didn't care he would do anything to help his brother through this tough time.

 

Over the weeks the entire Weasley family had noticed the growing relationship between Fred and George, Fred wanted to ask George a very special question but he was so nervous that George would say no so he went to speak to Tonks she'd been a great friend to Fred and George and knew them better than their parents of course Tonks said 'Have you asked him yet' Fred said 'No and I don't think I will because let's face it what can I give him' Tonks said 'You and George have an amazing relationship you care about each other so much' Fred said 'Will you help me with something I want to create an amazing atmosphere' Tonks said 'Let me teach you a wonderful spell'. On a beautiful summers evening George was sat on the balcony reading when Fred's owl landed on the rail with a note attached to it's claws George said 'What have you got there girl' George took the note that told him to come to the barn tonight.

George walked through the fields towards the barn he opened the doors and inside were hundreds of candles Fred said 'Please say you like it' George said 'I love it but what's it for Freddie' Fred said 'It's just to show you how much I love you. I have never been so scared in all my life when I saw you lying there I thought the worst' George said 'It was really scary I nearly fell off my broom when the curse struck me but Remus kept me on it I owe him a lot' Fred said 'I have a question to ask you George and I hope you will say yes' George said 'What is this big question' Fred said 'George I love you and I can't imagine not having you beside me will you marry me' George said 'yes I will with all my heart' Fred smiled and slid the silver ring onto George's finger.

 

The next morning Fred and George walked downstairs to Join the others for some breakfast there was a huge congratulations banner hanging from the ceiling and as they entered the kitchen everyone started clapping Fred said 'Alright tone it down we're not married yet' Molly said 'Sorry boys but we're just so pleased for you both' George said 'Thanks Mum' Ron said 'It's disgusting two men marrying each other' Hermione said 'Ron that's a horrible thing to say especially to your brothers' Molly said 'Hermione's right Ron I don't want to hear another horrible word out of your mouth for the rest of Breakfast do I make myself clear' Ron rolled his eyes and walked away Arthur said 'And don't roll your eyes at your mother Ron. Right let's eat before this goes Cold' Fred said 'I'm alright I'm not hungry I need to go and chuck a Quaffle and something you coming George' George nodded and followed his brother outside the to the field.

Fred and George sat on their brooms chucking the Quaffle back and forth to each other Molly and the others were sat in the kitchen Molly said 'Do you think their alright' Tonks said 'I'm sure their fine it was probably just a shock to hear their brother say that it's not really something anyone hears during a civilised conversation' Remus said 'And there's no better way for them to get rid of their stress by throwing a Quaffle back and forth. Now that their Vampires they will get angrier a lot quicker' Hermione said 'I am really sorry about Ron said I've never heard him talk like that' Molly said 'It's okay dear it's not your fault Ron's never had a problem saying exactly how he feels I just hope he excepts it I don't want Fred or George to end up feeling hurt' Harry said 'Let me talk to him'

 

Harry walked up onto the bank where Ron was sat throwing stones into the pond Harry said 'Ron I know something's wrong do you want to tell me what's up' Ron said 'I always thought I'd have my brothers there for me when I needed them and I thought If I said that then they wouldn't get married' Harry said 'Ron just because their getting married won't meen that they won't be there for you their your brothers they'll always be there to help you' Ron said 'I would take the words back if I could' Harry said 'We all know that feeling' Ron said 'I love them both and now their going to think I hate them' Harry said 'Have you told them that you love them' Ron said 'Their my brothers surely they must know' Harry said 'It wouldn't hurt to remind them would it why don't you go and find them and tell them'.

Ron made his way into the kitchen where he found Fred and George washing their Quiditch colours Ron said 'Can we talk' Fred said 'Of course what's up Ron' Ron said 'I am really sorry about what I said and I just want to make sure that there is no doubt in your minds that I love both of you' George said 'Of course we know that you love us. What's been going on Ron tell us' Ron said 'I was just worried that once you were married you wouldn't be there for me as much as you used to be' Fred said 'Ron we're getting married not leaving your life we will always be your big brothers' 


	2. There is an ancient prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> preparations for Fred and George's wedding are taking place and soon the happy day arrives but disaster strikes when Ginny is kidnapped by snatchers and taken to Malfoy manor. As the first dance takes place an image of Ginny being tortured appears and Fred and George race against time to save her when they arrive at Malfoy manor they use their vampire skills to move through the manor unseen killing anyone who stands between them and their sister when they find Ginny they find that her injuries are far greater than they thought and they are unable to save her but she leaves behind a baby girl. And a prophecy about Fred and George is revealed to Bellatrix.

Chapter 2: There is an Ancient prophecy

The burrow was in full swing preparing for Fred and George's wedding Molly spent half her time worrying about what food to make and how much of it to make Arthur, Harry and Bill spent a lot of time putting up the tent and Gazebo hundreds of people had been invited and Remus and Tonks had a surprise for Harry. Before anyone knew it the special day had arrived and everyone was busy putting the finishing touches to the house Hermione was worried about Ginny she looked very pale and had also been sick several times this morning so while she was helping Ginny chose which dress to wear she decided to ask her what was wrong Hermione said 'I like the dark purple one that's really nice' Ginny said 'I like that one to but I don't know if I'll fit into it now' Hermione said 'Ginny do you meen your expecting a baby' Ginny said 'yes but don't tell anyone today is about Fred and George'.

As the sun began to set Fred and George were married in the eyes of their friends and family while everyone was listening to the speeches Ginny began to feel sick again she dashed out of the tent and towards the house as she entered the house she sensed she wasn't alone but before she had a chance to run she was hit over the back of the head by a snatcher who took her back to Malfoy manor.

 

As the celebrations carried on Fred and George moved into the middle of the dance floor and had their first dance Harry was looking round the tent for Ginny when he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned round and saw Sirius stood behind him Harry said 'Sirius I've missed you so much who invited you' Sirius said 'Tonks and Remus invited me so how are you Harry' Harry said 'I'm good thanks but I can't find Ginny anywhere' suddenly a huge white ball of light entered the tent Fred and George gasped as it showed them their beloved sister being brutally tortured Fred and George stormed out of the tent Molly said 'Lad's where are you going' Fred said 'Stay here we've got this'. Malfoy manor stood beyond the dark woods it was a place everyone was taught to fear and rightly so a lone snatcher was on patrol in front of the main gates he heard something coming towards him but he was no match for Fred and George's strength and they pinned him to the ground and tore his throat open moving into the manor they killed anyone who stood between them Bellatrix listened to the screams outside she grabbed Ginny by the hair and threw her to the floor with one last curse Bellatrix disappeared.

 

Fred and George eventually came to the main room but the doors were locked Fred said 'Bombarda' George said 'Fred you were never a very subtle person were you' Fred said 'We don't have time for subtle' when the smoke from the spell cleared they found the room was empty apart from the body of their sister Fred and George knelt down beside her Ginny said 'I knew you'd come for me' Fred said 'Hold on Ginny your going to be fine we'll get you home' Fred carefully lifted Ginny off the floor and held her in his arms as they travelled back to the burrow.

When they arrived home Fred and George ran into the house they carried her upstairs and into Harry's room Harry said 'You found her where was she' George said 'Malfoy manor I think she was kidnapped she woke up while we were travelling back she's in a lot of pain' Tonks ran into the room and said 'She's in labour everyone apart from Fred and George outside now' Harry paced up and down the corridor outside Ginny's room listening to her screams was hard for everyone Fred sat behind Ginny and tried to keep her calm Tonks said 'That's it Ginny give me one more big push' Ginny gave one very big push and soon the room was filled with the sound of a tiny baby crying George said 'Is she okay Tonks' Tonks said 'She's lovely and Healthy George' Fred said 'You hear that sis she's fine. Ginny wake up Tonks it's Ginny I can't wake her' Tonks handed the baby to George and moved over to the bed she checked for a pulse and said 'I'm so sorry she's dead' Tonks waved her wand and Ginny's blood stained dress was replaced with a flowing white gown Fred leaned down and kissed Ginny on the forehead George then did the same Harry walked in Fred said 'Come George let's give harry some time alone with Ginny'

 

Time passed and Pain turned to Memory Harry named his daughter Briar Rose but far away in the dark realm Bellatrix sat surrounded by darkness and despair one of the snatchers came in and said 'Ma'am there is an ancient prophecy that tells of two boys with extraordinary powers, two boys who can fly and will lead an uprising against you' Bellatrix said 'Give me their names' the snatcher said 'Fred and George Weasley'  

 


End file.
